before truth
by sofiatoik
Summary: what happens when there was no war everyone is alive but Al, life problems that charters face and fears, Drama ect.. this will move you or not ether way please read. BTW I love quotes so I wil put some in


**Tris pov**

I have just been ranked first I am so happy that means I get to pick any job I want and I get a big apartment, Tobias smiles at me and I smile back Christina notices Tobias smiling and says "wow that's the firs time I have ever seen four smile and probably the only time I'll get too"

I will get my apartment tomorrow and I will pick my job in three days I'am still deciding I think I might chose training transfers or work with Eric but I don't really want too handle working with Eric. I walk into the dorm and spot peter sitting on his bed with a grin on his face why he wasn't ranked first a stiff beat him. peter turns to me and his smile fades away and says "what job are you thinking of getting" "why do you ask" I ask "because you're ranked first and you can take the job I want, I thought you were smarter than this stiff" "stop calling me stiff I was ranked first" I say "whatever stiff" he says and I punch him in the face leaving him with a black eye.

Christina walks in and has a shocked look on her face "what happen?" she asks I feel tired I don't feel like talking so all I say is "nothing- ill tell you tomorrow" I lie down and fall asleep.

I wake up at 6:30 and I see Will is sitting on his bunk shaking "Will are okay" I ask and he turns to me and I see that he's nervous "Tris I am about to do something big if I tell you this you can't tell anyone" he says and I nod "Okay so today I... will be um asking Christina to move in with me do you think she will say yes" I smile and say "for sure she'll say yes I mean it's Christina were talking about" Will smiles and goes back to sleep I on the other hand can't go back to sleep, I stand up and put on a black tank top that revels my tattoos and tight jeans. I take a walk to the pit in witch there is no one here except me. I sit on the edge for a while until I hear someone behind me I turn to see who's behind me and I see Tobias. I stare into his big blue eyes. "hey what are you doing up so early" he asks me "I don't know I just woke up now I can't go back to sleep" he sits next me and wraps his hand around my shoulders and I put my head on his chest and ha whispers ever so lightly "I love you" and I pull away from his chest to look at him but he's looking down like he's embarrassed "I'm so-" he start to say but I cut him off "I love you too"

We sit there for a while until it's almost time until everyone wakes up because no one knows about our relationship yet. I walk back to my dorm and see that Christina is awake and as soon as she sees me she asks "where did you go I was so worried about you and don't forget to tell me about Peter" "I took a walk I'm fine and Peter kinda ticked me off" I say and Will laugh "so you punched him in the eye" We talked for while until breakfast and I sit next to Tobias and he smiles and I kiss him lightly and he smiles even bigger "WOW" Christina says as we pull apart Will, Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene who drop there mouths wide open. "What?" I ask Christine tries to speak but the words don't come out and then she finally says "You...and um four?" she asks and I nod yes and we continue eating.

After I finish eating Tobias and I walk hand in hand to my dorm and kisses me in the forehead to say goodbye and I walk into my dorm and sit on my bed while Cristina asks me questions on Tobias "so when did this happen?" "he kissed me when stage 3 of training was about to start" "well have you been on a first date or any thing like that?" she asks "no not really stop asking questions about me so what kind of job are thinking of getting?" I ask "well I have always kinda wanted to be a nurse" she answerers quietly "really that's so coo why have you never mentioned being a nurse?" I ask with excitement in my voice "I don't know it never came up, so what job do you want?" she says it take me time to think until I decide what to say "I'm still deciding" I'm not quite sure yet but I have to go with my gut.

We talk for a while until Will comes in and walks up to Christina and sits beside her "Christina I want you to move in with me" he asks nervously but fast "I'm sorry Will.. but I wanted you to move in with me" Will looks up at Christina and kisses her. I leave and go to Tobias's apartment.

I need him with me. I knock on the door lightly and I hear a voice say "who is it and if it's you Zeke go away" "no it's um Tris"I call back and he opens the door and trys to fake a smile "what's the problem" I ask as I walk in "Zeke wants to through a party at my house" he answers "Oh good I thought that you were mad at me" I say as my voice lowers quieter and quieter after every word "and why would I be mad at you" he asks, I look into his blue eyes and think is it would be good time to tell him that he hasn't taken me on a date yet but what am I thinking that's a horrible thing to say but then I realized I haven't answered his question yet "oh because I kinda kissed you in front of all those people" I say "even better" he says as he pulls me in for a kiss


End file.
